Frozen In Time
by Lia Star
Summary: When Angel destroys the Gem of Amara he sends dimensions spinning away from each other, and Willow and Spike together, but not in a good way. At least not for Willow.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes I already have WAY too many stories on the go but I started another one. Sue me. Or don't, considering I'm saving up to upgrade my rubbishy computer.

Feedback: Depends, you want me to write any more? You update. You want this story to get better? You update and let me know what you want included. Don't wait for someone else to do it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss is the God yada yada yada.

Summary: When Angel destroys the Gem of Amara he sends dimensions spinning away from each other, and Willow and Spike together, but not in a good way.

Setting: Early season 4, the Initative doesn't exist, Spike is evil evil evil, no chip, no soul, no Buffy loving.

Warnings: Nothing in this chapter, I am intending many warnings in future chapters though. If I ever get around to writing them that is.

/\\/\\/\\

"And that's it?"

"And that's it."

Willow looked around the room and was met by a group of hopeful faces looking back at her. It wasn't fair. When it came to the apocolypse Buffy was supposed to be the one with the powers to stop it, not her. And yet, once again the fates had decided it was all up to her.

It must be something to do with Angel, she had to help out last time he caused an apocolypse and she'd been dragged into another one caused by him, although it obviously wasn't his fault this time. Well ok, it was his fault, but he didn't mean to cause it, he still had his soul, this was nothing like the trouble he had caused with Acathla when he was Angelus.

That didn't make her situation any better though, it wasn't as if she had any fish to lose this time anyway. Maybe it wasn't the fact that Angel was involved, maybe it was Whistler. But Whistler was only involved because Angel was invovled, so that brought her back to where she was before. But seeing as Angel was involved in this so much, surely he should be the one coming with her, she still didn't get where Spike was involved with all of this.

"But why Spike?"

"Willow I've explained this already," the look on Angel's face was easy for anyone to read, the guilt for getting Willow mixed up in this and the pain at the damage Spike could cause the girl in a week. "You need a demon to accompany you. I can't go because my demon is tampered by the soul, but the spell works best with someone connected to me. Spike is the closest match we're going to get."

Willow nodded distantly, not paying much attention, she knew it all already, it had been explaine dover and over, yet she was still searching for a way to solve this differently. She looked over to the corner where Whistler was stood, not looking pleased or smug exactly, just like he knew something. Some tiny little thing that could change this for them. But if he did he wasn't going to tell them. Sensing her eyes on him he gave her a quick grin before stepping forward and grabbing the attention of the rest of the group.

"Come on already. You know you have to make a decision and you know what decision it's going to have to be, so can you kids get on with it and cast the spell? I've got places to go, people to see."

Although Whistler's reminder was met with nothing but dirty looks, and an amused one from Spike's direction, it did remind them all of what needed to be done. If they were going to cast the spell it had to be done now. Once again the heads turned to Willow, waiting for her final answer.

"Let me go through this. Just once more. Angel crushed the Gem of Amara, that set out a shockwave of powerful energy to all of the vampires, we need another gem so that we can cast the spell to return that power. There's only one gem in this dimension so we have to get it from another dimension..." Whistler rolled his eyes at the time she was taking to explain it all so he cut in once again.

"The only way to travel to another dimension is to have the perfect balance of good and evil. The Slayer can't go due to the fact that she's died before and that puts her off the charts for some unkown reason that the Powers That Be see fit. And besides the spell has to be cast by a witch. You cast the spell that joins you and Spike here as one then you cast the spell to send you into the other dimension a week before the gem is due to arrive in Sunnydale in that dimension. You grab the gem and using it's power you cast the reversal spell."

He made it sound so simple. Well ok, not particuarly simple, but more simple than it actually was she was sure. The thing that scared her the most was the joining spell with her and Spike. It would make her his. They could undo the spell when they returned, but the reversal was a one time only thing so she would have to stay joined to him the week that they were in the alternate dimension before.

She wasn't exactly sure how it would work, but she knew he would be able, to a certain extent, know what she was feeling, and she would have a 'need' for him. Angel hadn't said much about that, just looked even more guilty and he already felt pretty bad so she hadn't wanted to press it.

They had cast a spell to find the exact location of the gem in that dimension at this time so it was a simple matter of sending them back a week before in the alternate dimension so they had enough time to plan how and when they were going to grab the ring and then they would be back home. But while the spell was working she would belong to Spike, and be under his control. A fact that the Scooby gang wasn't very pleased about.

However seeing as the spell was only sending them back a week and then after the week had passed for them they would appear back in front of the scooby gang. So it would have been a week since she had seen them, but no more than a couple of minutes give or take, since they had seen her. However apparantly she wouldn't age, not that she'd age much in a week anyway, but something to do with the laws of time meant that she wouldn't get a second older so it meant she was adding a week onto her life. Though most likely it wouldn't be a particuarly pleasant week.

But it was just a week. She could deal with it. Willow stood up and walked over to the spell ingrediants that had been layed out.

"Ok. Lets do this."

/\\/\\/\\

Coming up next chapter: The spell that joins Willow and Spike has some unusual side affects. Side affects no one, apart from the two vampires were expecting. Willow and Spike are sent to the alternate dimension but it seems that Giles' calculations were slightly off. And where exactly did Whistler fit into all of this again?

Well, that's what I intend to put in the next chapter, but it does of course depend on how many reviews I'm going to be getting...

-pokes you-

Go and review now. Even if it's only a couple of words, I'll be very happy. You can even have a cookie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Soooo, I had a review the other day and as Rae had managed to stop being 'a lazy bugger' and review I decided to give the idea of being not lazy a go and I wrote another chapter. Go me.

As always, reviews make me happy. Though I'm going away on Monday-Friday so I wouldn't expect any updats between then, however if I get a few nice reviews I'll try my very best to actually start updating this more often.

As for my other fics I think I'm going to try and update three semi-regularly. So that will hopefully be this one, I'm the King of the Castle and Harsh Existance, unless anyone else has a suggestion? I realised they're all w/s fics so I may swap one for a spander, not sure yet. Anyway yet again I'm gonna try and start updating more regularly, but I know I'm not particularly good in that department, I'm a bit forgetful /

But yeah, enough of me going on, and here's the next chapter. Hopefully it's not too awful

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Something wasn't right. The fact that she was lying collapsed in a heap on the floor seemed to lend reliability to that theory. She started to sit up only to fall back onto the floor as nausea washed over her, looked like she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

She continued to stay as still as possible and gradually the pain ebbed away and the buzzing in her ears had lowered itself to a manageable level allowing her to hear what was going on around her. Or at least to hear the string of curses in an angry brittish voice.

Everything came rushing back to her then, Spike, the joining spell and the time travel spell. Though the only thing that didn't quite make sense was why Spike was annoyed, he'd been looking pretty pleased with himself before she'd cast the second spell. She was sure it had worked, she had been slightly distracted at the time as she was waiting for the effects of the joining spell to show themselves, but she hadn't messed up. She hoped.

She gradually opened her eyes and found that Spike had been looking directly at her whilst he had been swearing, he stopped abruptly when he saw she was awake. He stood frozen still for endless seconds before she suddenly found herself pinned between him and the wall. Ow. Her head had chosen that time to start spinning again and she fought back the urge to be sick all over the angry vampire in front of her, something was telling her he wouldn't appreciate it all that much.

"Ok then, my little witch,"he started, each word spaced out clearly. "Either you're even worse at magic than everyone else thought, on the Watcher doesn't know how to use a soddin' calculator." He paused, searching her eyes for something. "Which one is it?"

"Which what?" She was tired and confused, her head hurt and right now she was concentrating on not being sick rather than paying attention to what he was saying. He didn't look too pleased.

"Who. Screwed. Up? You or the watcher?" His eyes were flashing yellow. That couldn't be a good sign.

She was trying to work out what response would anger him the least when he dropped her to the floor, obviously realising he wasn't going to get anything useful out of her until she'd managed to clear her head. He gave her huddled form a disgusted look before motioning to her to follow him.

She hurridly picked herself off the floor and tried to catch up with him and ignore the angry bee that was currently bouncing from one edge of her skull to the other. By the time she'd reached his side he was talking to someone else at a desk and she decided to take the time to sort out her thoughts. However she'd only just managed to calm the pain in her head down when a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her along a corridor.

They stopped at a door and Spike pulled a key out. She was puzzled for a second before she realised, of course theyw ere going to need somewhere to stay for the week whilst they were waiting for the opportunity to grab the Gem of Amara.

She was pushed into the room and she stumbled and fell onto the floor, which was getting to be too much of a habit for her in the past... 5 minutes? Half an hour? She suddenly felt disorientated, she couldn't work out how long it had been since she'd cast the spell. She still couldn't work out why he was so angry. The spell was meant to take them back a week and to move them to LA. It looked right to her, they certainly weren't in Sunnydale any more and it wasn't like they were majorly out on the time scale or anything, the occasional strange outfit, but this was LA. At least there weren't any horses pulling caridges along instead of cars, then she'd have known she'd messed up.

"How long is a week?"

"What?" The question startled her out of her thoughts, what was he talking about?

"A week. How many days in a bloody week?"

"Seven..."

"Right. Seven days. Not, as you seem to think, seven fucking years!"

Willow caught herself just before she said 'what' again, she was pretty sure that would annoy him even more. Seven years? It was 1993? Which would explain why he was so angry. That would mean they'd have to wait seven years.

Then it hit her. Seven years. That was a long time. It was almost half of the life she had lived so far. She couldn't spend seven years with a killer. Not that he could kill her. Angel had assured her it was part of the agreement he had with Spike. Not that anyone other than Whistler knew what agreement the pair had. She doubted they really wanted to know, some things were better left unsaid.

She looked up and watched Spike pace angrily from one end of the small room to the other. She had no idea what she could say she guessed it would probably be better to keep her mouth closed until he said otherwise. Her body relaxed at that thought, only to tense again straight away after she realised she probably shouldn't be relaxing at the idea of doing what a souless vampire told her to.

Spike stopped pacing and turned to look at her, as if he'd known what she'd just been thinking. He gestured to the chair behind her and she took the hint as he pulled off his boots and stretched himself out over the bed.

"Right, how much do you know about this joining spell of ours?"

Willow froze. The spell. He could read her thoughts. Oh God. She didn't want him reading her thoughts. Her thoughts were just exactly that, hers. She realised he was waiting for an answer.

"That you can read my thoughts?" He laughed out loud after she'd said that. The first time he'd looked genuinley amused since they'd arrived.

"Hardly, though I don't doubt that would be rather entertaining. So am I assuming you know next to nothing about it?"

She nodded meekly. At least her thoughts were safe.

"Angel told me I had to fill you in on the details of the spell and that little deal me and dear old Daddy had."

"Why couldn't you tell me before?"

"We had a feeling the Scoobies wouldn't be all too happy to let you go if we did. Not that I really care, but I don't much fancy the gem exploding and the world ending or whatever just because the Slayer didn't like the idea of you hopping into bed with me."

In bed? With Spike? What? "What?"

The smirk he gave her was one full of purely evil amusment, he didn't look like he minded spending the next seven years together without the Slayer to get in the way of his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Angel is Spike's sire. I don't care what Joss thinks.

So yeah, another chapter, mostly dialogue this time, and I'm not really a fan of dialogue heavy chapters, especially not this one. So, don't be put off the story by this chapter, I'll get back to writing normally next chapter, but I wanted to explain what Spike was going on about in the previous chapter and this seemed like the best way to do it at the time.

As always, reviewers are loved.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"What?"

"Well, baisically, me and Angel had a little chat about a week ago and he had to persuade me to come along and spend an entire week of my life with you."

"And he said you could... Go to bed with me? Just like that?"

"Well, it wasn't quite that simple, he started off by hitting me and shoving me into a wall."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Ow. That hurt."

"Good, it was meant to."

"Not really supposed to be hurting me if you want me to go along with your little 'lets save the world' plan." Spike smirked, it was so much fun annoying Angel, the older vampire got stressed so easily.

"Spike, I haven't got time for your games. You're going to go along with this whether you like it or not."

"What do I get out of it?"

Angel let go of the younger vampire and stormed off to the other side of the room, it was his fault for thinking Spike would make this easy on him. Spike was still souless and although the bond of a sire was strong, Spike had a lot of practice in ignoring whatever he was told to do, most of the time choosing to do the exact opposite, just to get a reaction.

"You get to have a bond with the Slayer's best friend, she'll need you, she'll crave you. That should work well with you, you like being the centre of attention."

"Yeah, that's all very well but the bond will have to take place, I want a bonus, surely you can be more persuasive than this Peaches"

"What were you thinking of?"Angel sighed, knowing he was going to regret asking.

"Permission from my dear old Sire to do whatever I like with the girl and not have to face the music about it from you or the bloody Slayer when I get back."

"You can't kill her, you wouldn't be able to get back. And even if you did, you'd be meeting the sunlight as soon as you returned without her."

"Wasn't thinking of killing the little witch, I can think of far more entertaining things to do with our time together, however short and sweet it may be."

"Spike, she's a 19 year old girl." Angel knew he was fighting a losing battle, if Spike didn't agree they'd be stuck and the world could go to hell and he knew it. Besides, with the joining spell in place Willow would probably be in more pain if he didn't go near her. Though she wouldn't get too bad in the week the pair would be away, the spell was more damaging if the human was split from the vampire for longer periods of time, several weeks, or a month in the case of some stronger humans. Even though it was only a week Willow would still feel the pull of the bond and in some small ways be craving Spike's attention and any orders he gave her.

"And? Look, if you don't agree then fine, go find some other nasty creature of the night to do your dirty work, but don't expect them to be as nice as I am." He knew Angel would never risk sending another demon, Spike had the control that came with a Master Vampire and he wouldn't risk his own life by killing Willow, whereas other demons may not think that bit through before they sank their teeth into her.

"If there is any permanent damage to her, mentally or physically, you'll be dusted before you can even atempt to make a pathetic excuse."

"So that's express permission from you, that I can do whatever I like to the girl as long as she returns in one piece and relativley sane?"

"Yes." Angel gritted his teeth as he replied, they didn't have a choice, in the end whatever Spike did to Willow, it was still just one sacrafice to save the world, however much he hated to think of Willow as a sacrifice, it was for the greater good.

"Say it." Spike was smiling smugly at his Sire, knowing he'd won and Angel didn't like it in the slightest. Not that he'd ever really considered the witch before, he'd much have preferred to have the Slayer, but he wasn't complaining.

"I give you permission to do what you like to Willow as long as you don't harm her permanently."

"And that's very generous of you too."

Spike turned around and walked out the door without another word to his Sire, grinning as he heard a sound that sounded rather like a fist going through the nearest wall. He'd managed to piss off his slayer and get express permission to screw the Slayer's best friend in the space of half an hour. That definitely called for a celebration down at the local pub.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Remember me? Probably not Yeah, I go in and out of phases when it comes to my writing, I just get lazy, so I'm sorry for all the really irregular updates. But an irregular update is better than no update at all, right?

Ok, so I'm rubbish with ratings but I'm gonna put this up at an M, partially for later content and partially because of language, I have no idea what fits into what rating so I thought I might as well be on the safe side.

And just in case you were wondering, I have no idea how long this story is going to be, or what's going to happn, I've got a general direction but I'm not really sure about anything. The only thing I do know is that Spike is not going to fall in love with Willow and stop killing people for her sake, I'm really not a fan of those fics. Though just because he's still evil doesn't mean he won't still care about her in some twisted way. I dunno, I have yet to decide.

This is just a little chapter so I can get back into the story and hopefully have a better update next time round. (which in theory should be soon, but as usual, don't hold you breath)

///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\

He'd gone out to eat. Which meant he'd gone out to kill people. According to what he'd said earlier she was safe, at least from dying, but no one else was. There were just under seven years until they would be able to do anything involving the ring and until then she had to do her best to get along and take whatever he threw at her. Great.

He hadn't seemed angry when he was telling his story earlier, he had told it as if he'd been forced into this by Angel but apparantly he didn't mind. Angel. The vampire that had saved all of their lives on more than one occasion, and now he'd just handed her over to one of the worst vampires in history with permission to do whatever he liked with. Yeah she got it, it was for the greater good, but that wasn't doing much to cheer her up at the moment.

After he'd stopped re-telling the events of the week before he'd just sat there and watched her take it in for a few minutes. Then apparantly he'd got bored and announed he was going to get something to eat, like he was calling out for a takeaway or something. Just before he'd walked out the door he'd put a finger under her chin and pushed it up slightly looking at her directly in the eyes. Then he'd told her to be a good girl, grabbed his duster from the spot on the bed he'd thrown it and slammed the door behind him.

After that thinking got a little hard. He'd given her the impression that the bond would take about a week to strengthen fully but he'd yet to give her a proper explanation of what it meant. The only hint she'd had as to what the following week was going to be like was when he'd touched her, she'd felt an urge to push against him, to feel more. But the small smirk he gave in recognition of her feelings had been enough to get the emotions back under control. She wondered how long she'd be able to do that for.

The door wasn't locked, but Willow was under no illusions that she'd be able to escape, even if she did have several hours head start. Besides, even if she did she'd have to find him eventually or they'd never get the Gem of Amara from this dimension, which was the whole point of their little trip. Having nothing else to do she curled up around a pillow on the bed and she finally let her exhaustion from the day catch up with her as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

She was still curled up in a miserable heap when Spike returned to the room several hours later in a much better mood, having warm blood running through his body always helped him see the brighter side to things or the silver lining or some other poncy phrase for saying he was going to have some fun. He smirked at her back, tomorrow things would start to get interesting.


End file.
